


Harry potter x ouran high school host club

by Cartmanland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartmanland/pseuds/Cartmanland
Summary: It's about harry potter and ouran high school host club x reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im back with another fic. Like and subscribe. its about harry potter and ouran high scroll host club x reader.

Chapar 1

Tamakis pov

My name is Tamaki but I’m not gonna say my last name because if ur new to this fandom ur just gonna forget it cuz its japanese and v confusing. I live in the host club at my school which is called Outran Ocademy. I am currently studing science and math and Haruhi Fujiojka i want to mary her. So today i went to the music room where people don't really do much musicing any Moe. I saw all my friend there were Harry Potter who's in Shufflepuff now and also Hickory and Kaoru .

i WENT UP TO harry potter and said “hey harri who are u taking to the ule ball. and he said “no body” i said kool becaude if you said you were takin haruhi i would have taken your nose and punched it into your face so far you could never smell anything anymore. then i would have ripped off your arms and shoved them into a meat grinder. haha.”

“Haha” said hHarry back “thats ok i know you like her so ill back off.”

LOL i was kidding because we are buds you know.

“hAHa”I said “if i ever see you with Haruhi I will break off your toes and feed them to your cat. haha.”

“Haha said harry” don’t worry. I don't even have a cat. I have a dog and his name is Serious Black.

“Haha ok I said I will rip off your head and feed it to the dog. haha”

Hahahahah we laughed all night. WE just kept laughing until i realized this was kinda serius. Like he keeps laughing at all my JOKES. Does he like me? He doesn’t like Haruhi so by process of elimination yes he like me!

“Hey Potter!” i said all teasing ;) “wanna go to the yule ball with me?”

haha Harry looked really silly “

haha ok! he said it like it was A JOKE but i know he wants me. ;).”

“Why don’t i just marry you now haha” i said really flirty.

“Hhaha ok” said harry. he said it like it was a joke but i know he’s into me. ;D” “

Hey said harry. (all serious like) I need advice on asking Cedric out to the yule ball.” I laughed. I know he’s just trying to make me jealous. :)

“Well,” I said “how about you start by putting your arm around him like this.” I put my arm around Potter all flirty. He laughes like it was a joke but i know he’s actually gigglin like he wants me.

“Well you see, said harry. I like cedric more than anyone in the world. Like if i had to choose my own mom over cedric i would choose cedric. but cedric don’t notice me cuz he’s older.”

I laughed because harry’s mom is dead. `

“LOL i said. Well I know of someone i’d choose over anyone.”

“Haruhi?” said Potter.

I just laughed and laughed until i foamed at the mouth because I know he likes me :)

“yOU Know what? said potter You’re such a good friend. You would give me lots of relationship advice if i asked for it.”

haha he liikes me.

“I’m just so comfortable around you. Said Harry. Like i see you as a brother to me!”

Hahahahah a he wants to marry me.


End file.
